


27 Candles and One Bet later

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya likes to tease her younger sister, Candles, Clarke is hella oblivious, F/F, Indra is the kickass aunt, Lexa is a nervous mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa enters a candle shop searching for a gift for her Aunt Indra. She meets Clarke and is instantly attracted to her.</p><p>Lexa is all nerves and shyness. Anya makes a bet. Can Lexa work up the courage to ask Clarke out? Or will she just keep buying candles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candle 1

**Candle 1**

The first time she stepped into the candle shop she was searching for a gift for her Aunt Indra’s birthday. Indra was not a conventional woman. She did yoga, martial arts and was on a paleo diet. Everything brought into her house had to be made from natural ingredients.

Lexa happened by the shop in the Twelve Clans Shopping Center. Her Uncle Nyko had recommended it as a place to search out a gift for her aunt. Everything here was handmade or homegrown.

She passed by clothing, food and various accessories. She browsed shops still unsatisfied as to what she should get for her aunt.

It was, after all, the first birthday she would get to celebrate with her since she had completed college. She wanted it to be nice.

The candle shop caught her eye just as she was giving up. Sky Candles read the sign over the shop, the sign a blue color. Lexa recognized the gear symbol behind the S on the sign, her aunt had candles around her house, each with a symbol of a gear with an S imposed in front of it.

Lexa entered the shop and was assaulted by the scents of candles within. She adjusted as she began to browse.

“Welcome to Sky Candles!” A voice startled Lexa from behind. Lexa did a double take. The voice belonged to a blonde with beautiful blue eyes, not unlike the color of the sign above the shop outside.

Lexa gulped. The girl, young woman, really, was very pretty. She wore an apron with Sky Candles stamped across the chest.

“Can I help you find anything?” The blond offered. Lexa noticed the sunlight filtering from the afternoon sun outside hit her golden curls. She was mesmerized.

She shook her head, wide-eyed. She didn't trust her voice.

“Well, if you do, my name is Clarke. Be sure to give me a call!” The blonde, Clarke told her. Lexa watched her walk away and couldn't help but notice she was curvy in just the right ways and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Lexa grabbed a candle and picked it up, breathing it in. It was good, but dry and musky, it reminded her of hot places. She pulled it back and eyed the label. Desert Sands. The color was a dark golden brown, the candle texture rough-looking. Lexa liked it, but perhaps not that one.

Lexa moved on sampling another candle. She was amazed at the different scents and textures she saw, almost as if the shop put as much thought into the texture of the candle as they made it as they did the scent. She was impressed.

Boat on the Ocean smelled like the sea but the one that she found satisfying was Tree Crew City. It smelled of trees, grass, and warmth, but had a touch of something woody and leather to it. She had smelled something similar at her aunt’s before.

Lexa made her decision. The candle was a dark green with streaks of wood brown throughout. She approach the purchase counter where Clarke stood, chatting with a dark-haired girl.

“Find something you like?” Clarke asked her as she glanced at the candle and rang her up.

Lexa choked on her words. She bit her lip and nodded. This girl made her nervous. She felt like an awkward teen around her.

“$5.50.” Clarke told her. Lexa fumbled to pull out the money and handed it to her.

Clarke gave her a smile.

“Be sure to come back again!” She told Lexa. Lexa nodded hurriedly as Clarke put the candle into a brown sack. Lexa took the candle and rushed out. She felt like a ball of nerves and anxiety.

Clarke turned to Octavia.

“She was in a hurry.” She frowned.

Octavia chuckled.

“I think she liked you.” Octavia joked. Clarke shook her head.

“Doubtful, she was really jumpy.” Clarke huffed. Clarke had noticed the brunette’s ridiculously green eyes and felt an instant spark looking into them.

She probably wouldn't see her again.

 

Lexa entered the apartment she shared with her older sister Anya. Anya was a cutthroat business woman and Lexa had just completed her accounting degree. She had taken up a job in the same company Anya worked for with Anya to vouch for her.

Lexa was not a fan of big businesses but she needed a job to pay the bills. She would have preferred something smaller, perhaps something like a family business. She would need some experience behind her to earn a smaller business’s trust in her.

Anya came home as Lexa was finishing up dinner. She stomped around the house as she dropped her coat on the back of the sofa, a habit that irritated Lexa.

“Hang it up!” Lexa called as she plated their food.

“You do it!” Anya shouted back from her room. Lexa growled. She placed their plates at the dining table and moved to the sofa. She grabbed Anya’s coat and moved to the coat closet.

She returned to the table to find Anya already seated, digging into her food.

Lexa shook her head. She sat down and joined her sister.

They were silent, neither liked to be disturbed while eating.

“How was Twelve Clans?” Anya asked her after she had pushed away her plate.

Lexa shrugged.

“Fine. I found a gift.” She answered.

“What did you find?” Anya pressed. Lexa sighed. She stood and took Anya’s plate. If it wasn't business, Anya was lazy. Lexa rinsed and put the dishes into the washer.

She found the brown sack with her gift in it. She pulled it out and handed it to Anya to inspect.

Anya raised a brow.

“Sky Candles?” Anya muttered.

Lexa nodded.

“Perfect. It's one of Aunt Indra’s favorite shops.” Anya approved. She handed the candle back to Lexa. Lexa put it back into the bag.

“Was Octavia working?” Anya asked as Lexa put the gift away safely.

“Octavia?” Lexa frowned.

Anya nodded. She moved to the kitchen pulling out glasses. She found her usual bottle of wine and poured the liquid for herself and Lexa. Lexa joined her as she sat on the sofa.

“Octavia is one of Aunt Indra’s martial arts students. She works at that candle shop. Aunt Indra raves about her all the time. I think she's her pride student.” Anya sipped from her wine between sentences.

“She sounds like the type of person Aunt Indra would take interest in.” Lexa remarked. Her aunt had a habit of taking in people. She would take them in and shape them up. She had done the same with Anya and Lexa as teens after their parents died. She had fought tooth and nail to get them through their teen years and through school.

She had pushed them to get into college and helped them find scholarships and ways to pay for their educations.

Lexa thought for a moment.

“There was a blonde at the shop and a brunette. The blonde was named Clarke. I'm not sure about the brunette.” Lexa told her.

“The brunette was probably Octavia.” Anya replied. “There's only 4 people that work there. Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke, and Finn.”

Lexa looked surprised.

“Cousin Lincoln works there?” Her cousin Lincoln was a physical trainer.

“He likes the candles and it’s only part time for extra money.” Anya answered, then it hit Lexa why he might be working there.

“He likes a girl there doesn't he?” Lexa caught on.

Anya laughed.

“Octavia, in fact.”

Lexa shook her head. She had only just returned from college four months ago. She had gotten straight back into work and was still learning the latest family gossip.

“I hear from Octavia that Clarke likes women.” Lexa spluttered.

Anya laughed.

“Thought so. Maybe Octavia could hook you two up.”

Lexa shook her head wide-eyed.

“That's not necessary!”

“You're such a wreck around women that you would never ask her out on your own!” Anya told her.

Lexa growled at her. It must have been the wine.

“I could so do it!”

Anya chuckled, she poured more wine into her glass.

“Bet.” She egged her sister on.

Lexa never backed down from a challenge.

“Fine! What do you wager?”

“Okay.” Anya pondered her options for a moment. “Ask Clarke out by the end of the month and I'll pay for your first date.”

“Only the first date?” Lexa frowned.

Anya shrugged. “If you make it at least three I'll pay for those too.”

Lexa thought about it.

“Fine.” She held out her hand. Anya grasped it.

“It's a bet.”


	2. Candles 2 - 4

**Candles 2 – 4**

Lexa was determined to prove her sister wrong. The next day after work she left for the candle shop.

It didn't hit her until she was right in front of Sky Candles that Clarke might not be working. Lexa didn't even know her schedule. She frowned. She couldn't really ask about it though, could she?

She shook her head and entered the shop.

Lexa looked around. Not a blond hair in sight. A young man with long brown hair stood at the counter.

“Welcome to Sky Candles. Can I help you find anything?” Lexa turned to find the brunette from the day before.

Lexa sighed. She shook her head.

“Just browsing.”

The brunette's expression turned puzzled.

“Weren't you in here yesterday?” She asked. Lexa got nervous.

“Umm, my sister liked the candle so much she wanted more!” Lexa hurried to make up an excuse.

The brunette grinned.

“Clarke does make great candles.” She looked pleased.

Lexa looked surprised.

“The- the blonde makes all these candles?” Lexa asked.

The other girl nodded. “This is her shop. She's really great at it. People always return for more.”

Lexa looked around the shop with new eyes. There was an art to the layout. Each shelf was conveniently placed, the candles with their artistry, their colors and textures were placed to create a scenery of colors. Lexa appreciated the view.

Clarke wasn't here but, she could still buy some candles. Lexa browsed the shop until she picked out some of the ones she really liked from the day before. She ended up with three.

She approached the counter to purchase the candles. She eyed the name pinned to the brunette's apron. Octavia, it read.

“Octavia?” Lexa spoke aloud.

Octavia smiled.

“That's me.” She rang up Lexa's purchases.

“My-, my cousin Lincoln.” Lexa started. Octavia looked up at the mention of Lincoln.

“Lincoln is your cousin?” She grinned outright at that. “He's my boyfriend.”

“Oh!” Lexa exclaimed. “Anya didn't say-,”

“You're Lexa?” Octavia interrupted.

Lexa nodded shyly.

“Lincoln mentioned something about a cousin coming home from college.”

Lexa handed over her money.

“Your Aunt Indra is really great too.” Octavia mentioned. Lexa chuckled.

“Anya told me you're one of her students.” She returned. Octavia nodded happily.

“She's a great teacher.”

“Yes she is.” Lexa took the bag with her candles. “Thanks.”

Octavia caught up with Lexa. She held open the door as Lexa exited.

“You'll be at Indra's birthday this weekend?” Octavia wanted to know.

“I will.” Lexa

“Great! It's always nice meeting more of Lincoln’s family!” Lexa gave Octavia a small smile as she left.

 

Clarke sat at home. She worked on the books for the shop once a week, on what was supposed to be her day off.

Clarke hated numbers. This month's numbers weren't so bad however. They were moderate. Profits could be better. She sighed. She wished she could afford somebody to handle her money for her but for now, it was just herself. Maybe someday.

A door slammed and keys dropped. A bag of fast food was dropped on her desk.

“Got you something to eat.” Octavia, one of her roommates leaned over her shoulder.

Clarke gave her a grateful look. She opened the bag.

“Grounders!” She was excited. She pulled out the thick, heavy burger from the bag and potato wedges.

Clarke ate greedily. She loved food.

She groaned happily as she ate.

Octavia shook her head.

“You need a man or woman that can cook.” Octavia remarked. “Or you're gonna die of a heart attack.”

“Sure if they can deal with an artist part business-owning candlemaker.” Clarke continued to eat. She enjoyed the burger and wedges. These were some of her Grounders favorites.

“Oh! That attractive girl from yesterday came back in, the one with green eyes?” Octavia waited for Clarke's response.

Clarke gave her a confused look.

“Was she returning something?” Clarke wondered. Nobody ever returned her candles. They did buy more.

Octavia laughed.

“No! She bought more candles, I think you won over another regular.”

Clarke smiled at that. Casual buyers were great but it was the regulars that kept Sky Candles afloat. People like Octavia's martial arts instructor, Indra.

“You have first shift, right?” Clarke looked at her board. She kept a schedule and a list of things to do on her board, as well as supplies that she needed to stock up on.

She had the mid-shift tomorrow. Octavia would open. Finn and Lincoln would close.

She sighed. She may need to hire a new part-timer soon. Lincoln mentioned an upswing in clients that wanted his physical training expertise. He would probably ask for a cutback in hours soon.

Clarke snorted to herself. Even if she wanted to date, did she even have time for that?

“Clarke, earth to Clarke.” Octavia called to her.

“Sorry. I was thinking.” Clarke shook it off.

“I was asking if you wanted to come to Lincoln’s aunt’s birthday thing this weekend. It's a barbecue. Free food.” Octavia offered.

Clarke laughed.

“I'm opening that day.”

“And Finn is taking the evening shift, he even offered to come in early.” Octavia told her.

Clarke frowned.

“Did you already ask him?”

“He needs the hours.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I'll come.”

Octavia whooped.

“It'll be so much fun. You can meet Anya and Nyko and Lexa! It's going to be fun!” Octavia leapt up and left the room. Probably to tell Lincoln Clarke would be joining them this weekend.

Clarke returned to working on her books, a pair of green eyes drifting into her mind and breaking her concentration.

“Time for bed.” She told herself.

Strangely, she dreamt of green eyes and candles.


	3. Candles 5 & 6

Candles 5 & 6

Lexa got off work a bit early today. She was going to return to the candle shop again. This time if Clarke wasn’t there, she was going to at least try asking Octavia about her. 

She had to do at least something. She was determined to see her sister lose. She also really found Clarke attractive. It had been some years since she had dated anyone. 

As she entered the shop for the third time in three days, she realized how stupid she felt. She really needed to get over her nerves. 

“Good afternoon!” the bright and chipper voice made Lexa’s heart race. She was doomed. 

She looked to the blonde. Clarke’s brows raised in recognition.

“Hey! Weren’t you in here two days ago?” Clarke asked.

Lexa bit her lip. She could feel her nerves in full force. She tried to breathe in and out slowly. 

She was getting a little light-headed. 

Clarke frowned at her in concern. “Are you okay?” 

Lexa nodded frantically. 

“Umm c-candles.” Lexa wanted to slap herself. Why did one woman make her a mess like this? This is probably why she didn’t date. 

Clarke gave her a slightly amused smile. 

“We have plenty of those. Why don’t I show you some of my favorites?” Clarke offered. 

Lexa knew she probably looked like a deer in the headlights. She nodded and Clarke grabbed her forearm, sending a shock through her. Lexa felt like a noodle. 

She let herself be led around the shop as Clarke handed her candles. She had already sampled Tree Crew City but when Sky People’s Descent reached her, Lexa found that perhaps there wasn’t a single candle in this shop she wouldn't like at least a little bit. 

Lexa really like Celestial Dream though. It smelled flowery but also dusky. Like midnight in a field of flowers. 

She must have spent quite some time inhaling. 

“That one is my absolute favorite.” Clarke told her, smiling. 

Lexa nodded nervously. She held on to the candle.

“I-, I’ll take two.” Lexa told her. Clarke’s smile widened and she reached out and grabbed a second candle. Their fingers brushed and Clarke felt a bit of something at the touch. She bit her lip as she pulled her hand back.

“I’ll ring you up.” Lexa followed her to the purchase counter. She had failed again today but she had learned something about this Clarke. 

She purchased her candles and fled the shop. She would give herself a few days and try again later. Right now, Lexa needed a drink. 

 

Clarke watched the woman go with curiosity. 

“She always seems to be in a hurry.” She remarked to herself. 

She looked around the shop. There were two customers milling about. She shrugged and went over to help an older lady with her purchases.

 

Lexa went straight for one of her favorite drinking spots. She had sent a message to Anya to join her there. The Ark served local beers and made mean cocktails. 

She ordered up her usual dark beer and a second for her sister.

She kept going over and over again in her head the scenario with Clarke. It always came down to her nerves. 

She was a wreck. 

Anya arrived just as Lexa was nursing the second beer she had ordered for Anya. She called to the bartender to get another for Anya. 

“Whats got you all wound up?” Anya wondered as she took the seat beside her at the bar.

Lexa took a breath.

“I tried again today.” she said after taking a long draw from her beer.

Anya looked surprised. 

“And?” She prodded when Lexa didn’t continue. 

Lexa was silent. Anya shook her head.

“You have got to get over those nerves of yours.” Anya told her. 

Lexa sighed woefully.

“I think I need therapy.” She confessed. There was a reason she was a ball of nerves around attractive women. 

Anya shrugged. 

“Then go to therapy.”

Lexa huffed. 

“I should be able to do this!” She growled frustrated. “Ever-, Ever since her, it’s like I can’t function with a beautiful woman in the room!” 

Anya raised an eyebrow.

“So she’s beautiful, huh?” Anya chuckled into her drink.

“Shut up!” Lexa ordered another beer. 

“Look, Octavia works there, maybe she could help you out.” Anya suggested. 

Lexa shook her head. She was stubborn. 

“I have to do this on my own.” She felt determination thread through her. It was probably the beer giving her confidence but she wanted, no needed to get over her fears and try again. She couldn't let one woman ruin her for all of them. 

Anya squeezed her shoulder.

“Hey you got this. You dated a model. I’m sure a candle shop owner won’t be too much harder to catch the attention of.” 

“That’s not the part I’m worried about.” Lexa muttered into her beer. 

She would get over her nerves somehow. She had to.


	4. Birthday Candles

Birthday Candles

It was the day of Aunt Indra’s Birthday Barbecue. Anya and Lexa decided to ride together to the house they had spent their angsty teen years in. 

Lexa clutched her gift, the candle in a cute little gift bag with a card she bought that morning. 

Anya chattered away about work and their family, the people they might see at their Aunt’s house. 

“Octavia said she is bringing Lincoln and she maybe mentioned that Clarke might be coming.” Anya said nonchalantly. 

Lexa froze. 

“Cl-Clarke?” She stammered. 

Anya gave her a sly look. Lexa glared at her. Anya shrugged. 

“Octavia invited her. Said she needs to get out more.” Anya told her.

Lexa's fingers tightened around the candle. 

She narrowed her eyes at her sister. “This isn't some set up, is it?” 

Anya laughed. 

“No, I'll give you until the end of our bet before I try anything like that.” Anya teased. Lexa mumbled under her breath. 

“What was that?” Anya came to a stop in front of their Aunt Indra’s home.

“Nothing.” Lexa grabbed the door handle and stomped to the house. She ignored Anya calling after her.

What she didn't expect when she knocked on the door was to be greeted by blonde curls and blue eyes. Clarke held the door open, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Are you here for the barbecue?” Clarke inquired. Lexa nodded. Her voice stolen from her yet again.

Clarke shrugged and moved out of the way. Lexa followed after her, feeling like a stunned puppy. She could hear Anya chortling from somewhere behind her. Lexa straightened her back and held her head high. She wasn't some silly teen with a crush. She was a grown woman, dammit!

People greeted her excitedly as she entered the backyard. Lexa nodded and smiled to each of them, her cousin Lincoln engulfing her in a one-armed hug. He pulled Octavia towards the two of them.

“This is Octavia.” He introduced. Octavia and Lexa smiled at one another.

“We’ve already met.” Lexa told Lincoln. 

“You have?” He looked surprised. 

Octavia agreed with Lexa. “She came to Sky Candles. She mentioned she would be here this weekend. I didn't tell you?” 

Lincoln shook his head. Octavia elbowed him in the ribs.

“You have been working all those extra hours training people at the gym. That's probably why.” She pestered him.

“I told Clarke to find someone new. We can see each other more often once my hours are more open.” He reminded her.

Lexa watched the two of them interact with a small smile. 

“I'm going to find Aunt Indra.” She mentioned. Octavia looked over her shoulder. 

“Over by the grill.” Octavia informed her. Lexa nodded and moved to greet her Aunt.

The last time they talked was a month ago. Lexa had come home and seen her once a month since returning. She loved her aunt, but Indra was a busy woman, training people in martial arts in the evenings and all weekends, with the occasional tournament or exhibition in between. Their schedules didn't always align, though Lexa did join her for a weekend class once. She had discovered she might be a little rusty during that class. Perhaps she should join Indra more often in keeping her skills up.

Indra greeted her with a smile. It was a warm smile that made Lexa feel at home and safe. From the moment her parents died her aunt had been open and welcoming to her and her sister. 

Lexa embraced the dark woman. 

“Thank you for coming.” Indra pulled back, gripping her biceps. 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Lexa smiled. 

“Is your sister here, as well?” Indra wondered. 

“Somewhere.” With Anya, she could be anywhere, including hiding in her old room or chatting with some of the guests. Her mood dictated whether she was willing to socialize or not. 

“She'll find me.” Indra returned to watching Nyko at the grill. He grunted his hello to Lexa. 

Lexa remembered the gift she still clutched. 

“Oh!” Indra looked at her. Lexa held out the gift. “This is for you.” 

She took the bag. 

“Thank you, I will open it after we have eaten.” Lexa watched her place it on a table with other gifts from their family and friends.

She moved away from the grill and looked for Anya. She sighed when she didn't see her. 

“Octavia and Lincoln tell me you just finished college.” Lexa turned to find Clarke speaking to her. Lexa gulped. She had forgotten about the blonde while speaking to her aunt, but now that she was faced with her, she was a wound up spool of racing nerves yet again.

Lexa nodded. 

“Are you normally this quiet?” Clarke teased. Lexa tried to open her mouth, to deny the allegation but snapped her jaw shut. She frowned thinking about it. She didn't really go out of her way to talk to people. Most times, they spoke to her. 

Lexa deflated and shrugged. Clarke, for some reason didn't seem deterred by her silence. She reached out and grasped Lexa’s forearm, sending a buzz through her system. 

“I think I can talk enough for the both of us.” Clarke told her, amused. 

Lexa couldn't help it. She gave the other woman a small smile. 

“Come on.” Clarke pulled her along, grasping her wrist. Lexa let herself be led to a seat near where her cousin Lincoln sat, Octavia in his lap. 

“Y-you make great candles.” Lexa tried after a time, cringing inside at her own awkwardness.

Clarke grinned at her.

“So you do talk!” Clarke teased. Clarke tapped her knuckles. Lexa realized she was gripping the arm of the chair a little tightly. She let go and fisted her hands in her lap.

“You don't have to be shy around me.” Clarke informed her. Her blue eyes held Lexa's green ones. Lexa gulped.

Oh but Lexa did and she was. Her first and last relationship had been with a model. A beautiful woman named Costia. She had been much more confident back then, but then Costia took everything she was and tore it out of her. In front of everyone. 

She feared that pain and embarrassment again. 

When Clarke realized Lexa wasn't going to speak again, she continued the conversation herself, “I’m glad you like the candles.” 

Clarke glanced at her watching Lexa start to relax. She wanted the woman to feel comfortable around her for some reason. She had noticed how attractive she was the first time she had seen her enter her shop and couldn't help noticing her fitness the day before when she had come to the shop again. The more their eyes caught on one another’s the more Clarke felt intrigued. 

“There's an art to it. I do love art, any and all forms of it, really.” Clarke continued. Lexa watched her as she spoke. Clarke was speaking in a soothing voice. Lexa realized she was trying to set her at ease. Lexa was silently grateful. 

“We offer classes on how to make candles as well, you know.” An idea hit Clarke. “You should come to one of our classes!” 

Lexa frowned. Should she? Maybe if she spent more time around Clarke she could get more comfortable until she was brave enough to ask her out. Lexa thought about it.

“We have one next week in fact!” Clarke informed her. She turned to Octavia. 

“Do we have any openings in our next candle-making class?” Clarke asked her. Octavia turned away from whispering into Lincoln’s ear. Clarke rolled her eyes. This is why if they had to work together, she made sure one of them was on a mid-shift. 

Octavia thought for a moment. “Two that I can remember.” 

Clarke smiled she turned back to Lexa.

“It's $15 for the class. This month’s theme is fall candles.” Clarke informed her. 

“You can bring a friend!” She suggested. 

Lexa was about to reply when she was interrupted by her sister.

“She’ll be there.” Anya spoke for her. “I will come along with her.” 

Clarke smiled at the both of them. 

“Great! It’s next Wednesday at 6pm.” Anya nodded. 

Clarke stood and excused herself to the facilities.

“You're paying for it though.” Anya told Lexa. Lexa rolled her eyes. Of course she was. 

Lexa groaned. She had to work through a lot with herself. 

Indra and Nyko called them over for cake. They always had the cake at the same time they ate the various other foods at family birthday parties. Indra said it was “so I don't end up with leftover cake” Lexa knew it was also so that Indra and Nyko wouldn't have to finish off the cake by themselves. 

They sang happy birthday Indra and as Lexa looked up over the head of her aunt blowing the flame out on a very pretty and decorative “49” candle she caught her eyes on Clarke's on the other side of the table. She smiled. She just knew the candle was the work of Clarke’s own hands.


	5. Candles 7 & 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of us are hurting.   
> When I hurt or am in a lot of pain or even when I'm really happy, I write. Basically if I'm in a high emotional state I write.   
> It's the only way I can handle intense emotions.
> 
> Prepare to see a lot of updates.

Candles 7 & 8

Lexa returned to Sky Candles on Monday. To pay for the class and also to give herself a chance to get accustomed to Clarke's presence. She hoped if she got more and more acclimated to the woman she would warm up to her and would be able to speak coherently.

She entered the shop to find it unusually empty of customers. Clarke restocked shelves alone. 

Clarke gave her a glaringly bright smile, looking to the door as she entered. 

“Good evening! It's good to see you!” Lexa's insides fluttered at Clarke's words. She hoped Clarke meant it.

“I-,” Lexa swallowed. “I've come to pay for the class?”

Clarke continued to smile. She placed one more candle on a shelf then turned away. 

“Follow me.” She ordered brightly, leading Lexa to the purchase counter. 

“You also get two free small candles since you're buying for two people in the class so if you want to pick out something.” Clarke informed her. 

“Oh.” Lexa thought about it as she pulled the bills out of her wallet. She handed the money over to Clarke. 

“Umm, got a second favorite?” She asked awkwardly. 

Clarke gave her another brilliant smile. She came around the counter and grabbed Lexa's forearm again. Lexa was beginning to think the spot belonged to Clarke. 

Clarke led her over to the smaller candles. She hummed as she picked out two different scents. 

“I've always loved forests. Both in spring and in fall.” Clarke told her. She handed Lexa the candles. Both were in the shape of different types of leaves, one a dark orange, and the other a dark green. Lexa held each up to her nose and inhaled.

She was reminded of spring dew after a rain on the trees in her aunts backyard with the green leaf and the orange one smelled of fallen leaves once they turned color in autumn. Lexa couldn't help but grin.

“They’re good.” She remarked. 

Clarke swelled with pride.

“Thank you.” 

“Let me get you a flier, so that you don't forget.” Clarke returned to the counter, Lexa following her. She pulled out a sack, folding and placing the flier within, she held it open for Lexa to place her two leaf-shaped candles into. 

They both stood holding eye contact for an awkwardly long time. Lexa wanting dearly to overcome her nerves. They snapped out of it as another customer entered the shop. Clarke bit her lip and looked at her regretfully. Lexa's face colored.

Lexa took a deep breath.

“I-I should go.” She spoke after a moment. Clarke gave her an apologetic smile, even though she didn't know what she was apologizing for. She watched as Lexa grabbed her bag and fled the shop. 

She was pretty sure they were having a moment. Clarke didn't know what to think of Lexa, only that she kept thinking of her.

 

Lexa stomped into her apartment and slammed the door. She went straight to her room, normally she would make dinner but right now, she needed some time to herself. 

She took a few deep breaths, then realized she still clutched the bag with the candles inside. 

She opened it up and pulled out the two leaf-shaped scented candles, setting them on her bedside table. She picked up the orange leaf. 

It looked like a maple. It looked almost poured into a mold but there were small nicks and details, ones that made it look carved. Lexa fingered the smooth crevices with wonder. When did Clarke find time to make all these?

She opened a drawer and found the matches she had bought after buying all these candles. She had placed the others around the apartment. The Celestial Dream sitting in her window. Lexa swiped the match and lit the candle. Her room filled with the delicious scent. 

She smiled. Clarke really was amazing. She could create something that looked and smelled amazing. Lexa could appreciate that. Her work was filled with numbers and processing the accounts of a big business that she didn't much care for. 

It was part of the reason Costia had been so willing to tear her apart in front of a crowd of people. A model was above an accountant in her eyes. Lexa felt bitterness bite at her heart. Without someone to work numbers and finances, how would companies that paid models figure out how much they could pay, how would they handle their taxes? How would a model avoid problems with their own finances without people whose jobs it was to handle money?

Yet Costia had thrown her pursuit of the work in her face anyways. Lexa laid back on her bed, a headache coming on. 

She wanted to hope this Clarke wasn't like Costia. Models were artists of a kind. She hoped Clarke could at least appreciate her work, even if it wasn't an art. 

Lexa fell asleep. Terrible dreams of a mocking face, numbers and candles distorting her dreamscape.


	6. Candle 9

**Candle 9**

Lexa and Anya entered Sky Candles Wednesday evening to find that the inside had been shifted around. Tables filled the center of the shop. Hot pads with metal pots atop them lined the center of the tables. The materials to making the candles were off to the side on another table, bags of what looked to be chips of wax in multiple colors. Bottles of fragrance and a spool that seemed to have wick material wrapped around it.

Leaf-shaped jars were placed around the table. Anya and Lexa were not the first nor last to arrive. They chose their spots mid-table and eyed the people and the materials before them.

Lexa hoped Clarke began the lesson soon. The longer they waited the more likely Anya was to tease her. Loudly. Where Clarke could hear her.

“Where’s blondie?” Anya wondered a little too loudly. Lexa sighed. She wished she had a drink.

Someone chuckled nearby. Lexa turned to see Clarke wearing her usual apron, a pair of gloves in her hands.

“I was on the phone with one of the people who was supposed to take our class tonight. However they can’t make it and wanted to let me know.” Clarke informed the room.

A few “that’s too bads” and “awws” went around the room. Some of these people seemed to be familiar with Clarke. She greeted them by name as she passed them, happy to see them in the shop again.

“Welcome class to one of Sky Candles candle-making specials.” Clarke began. Lexa focused on Clarke. On the confidence with which she held herself as she stood at the head of the room at her own separate table.

“Today we are making autumn-scented candles. As you see before you, there will be a leaf-shaped jar. If you feel that you would like a different shape, feel free to trade around the table.”

Lexa picked up her jar. The maple leaf suited her well. She would hang on to her own. She watched as Anya frowned at her own and saw her catch the eye of the latina across the table from them. They reached across the table exhanging jars. Lexa noticed the way Anya eyed the woman. She glanced at the brunette and inwardly groaned. Just Anya’s type.

“Everyone satisfied?” Clarke asked the room. When people murmured their agreement she continued on.

Clarke began with safety. Pots would be hot. She had potholders placed near the pots. She also reminded everyone to not place the potholders on the pots by mistake. (It happens.) There were wooden spoons for stirring.

She instructed them to pick up a bottle of fragrance each and showed them how to trim their wicks and how long to make them. Everyone followed her instructions as the spool of wick and a pair of scissors was passed around the table. A piece of paper with “wick stickers” was passed around as Clarke showed everyone how to place the wick stickers.

Clarke picked up the bag of clear wax chips beside her own pot and a measuring cup and began to talk about how much they would need for their own leaves. She told them about the temperature the pots would need to be heated to in order to warm the wax. She instructed everyone to turn on their hot plates now. She also talked about the difference between ‘dye' chips and the wax chips and how to measure how much of dye chip they would need to get certain colors.

She poured her own wax into her pot and instructed everyone to pick out their colors and spoon it into the cups she had set beside their stations. Lexa picked out a red and a brown color as Clarke went around the room measuring out clear wax for their pots. She brushed against Lexa as she stood beside her, pouring wax into a bowl beside her. Lexa froze, trying hard not to breathe her in.

“I’m glad you came.” Clarke murmured. Lexa nodded but then realized Clarke was focused on her task and couldnt see her.

“I-I wouldn't miss it.” Lexa replied softly. Clarke chuckled and Lexa felt silly. She had paid already so it would be a waste to miss it.

Clarke finished distributing clear chips to each station. She told everyone to “go on” and pour their wax into their pots. Everyone did as they were told.

Clarke stirred her own wax. She picked up her own dye chips, a dark orange color and poured the chips into the pot stirring as she did so.

Everyone followed her instructions to do the same.

Clarke walked around the room and checked people’s work, nodding with approval and even sliding her hand along Lexa’s arm, catching her spoon and humming at how well she stirred.

“Do you cook?” Clarke asked. Lexa tried to breathe properly under her touch.

When she did not answer immediately, feeling light-headed, Anya cut in, “Oh, she cooks. She’s a fantastic cook. You should definitely try her cooking.”

Lexa glared at Anya over Clarke’s head.

Clarke smiled softly at Lexa and she softened. Clarke stepped away and continued around the room, returning to her station.

She showed them the fragrance they would be using.

“Sky Candle’s very own Autumn Moon. I mixed it special for this season and you all are the first to have access to it.” Clarke announced. People around the room whooped and cheered. Clarke poured the scent into her pot and talked about not leaving scent on too long or the scent would be lost. She turned the heat off on her own pot to let it cool. She watched as everyone did as she did, pouring and stirring fragrance into their own candle-mixtures. After a time, during which Clarke looked at her watch, she called for everyone to turn of their heating pads.

Clarke showed them how to pour the liquid wax into their glass jars. The pots around the table were like hers, with a small, pitcher-like pouring spout. Her own dark orange liquid filled her maple leaf.

Lexa fumbled to pull on the potholders when instructed. She reached out and began to pour the hot wax carefully, aware that any little jerk could send hot wax flying.

She stiffened when Clarke leaned over her shoulder, looking at her work.

“Not so tense or you’ll be uneven.” Clarke grasped her arms and guided her into pouring the liquid wax evenly.

Lexa wanted to melt at the touch. She slowly relaxed and when the jar was full enough with candle wax, Clarke instructed her to set the pot down.

Lexa would have followed any orders Clarke gave at any moment, Lexa realized. She was that far gone.

Clarke had returned to the head of the room smiling at everyone.

“Now as you can see the wax is still liquid. Now is the time to place the wicks!” Clarke told everyone to pick up their wicks. She told them to center it over their stickers and carefully place it into the liquid. Everyone moved to do as she said.

Lexa looked down and admired her own handiwork. As it cooled, she did notice a slight unevenness but it didnt seem to take away from the overall look of the candle.

“We will have to let them cool overnight. I have a storage room in the back that I can keep them in. You may come sometimes in the morning to pick them up.” Clarke informed everyone.

“Don’t worry I won't sell them!” People around the room chuckled softly.

“Does anyone want to help me carry candles into the back?” Clarke wondered.

Anya nudged Lexa. Lexa glared at her.

“My sister will.” Anya gave her an evil grin. She turned to the woman across from them and continued the conversation they had been having all evening.

Lexa stepped up at Clarke’s beckoning. Clarke handed her a tray that would hold each of the candles.

“You’re not a clumsy one, are you?” Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head. She may be awkward around Clarke and clumsy conversationally but she wasn’t a clumsy person physically.

She followed Clarke with the tray as Clarke placed candles on the tray. Clarke spoke to people as they prepared to leave, thanking them for coming to the class and hoping they would return in the future.

“Raven. I see you have made a new friend.” Clarke raised a brow at the latina speaking to Anya and Lexa now knew her name.

Raven shrugged. She winked at Anya.

“We might be more than friends eventually if she gives me her number.” Anya raised her brow at that comment.

“I might need drinks first.” Anya smirked. Lexa would have rolled her eyes. Her sister was insufferable.

Clarke shook her head and placed the last of the candles on the tray Lexa held. She commented on Lexa’s strong arms to which Lexa murmured, “try having Indra for an aunt”, causing Clarke to chuckle.

They went into the back room and Clarke pointed to a table for Lexa to place the candles on. Lexa looked around the room realizing it was part storage and part workshop. She noted the various candles on shelves made and waiting to be displayed. The higher quality candle-making materials.

“How do you find the time?” Lexa wondered aloud.

Clarke shrugged.

“If I’m on shift with another employee and we are not busy I am back here. If I’m not working, I get bored so I’m back here some more.” Clarke answered.

Lexa nodded her understanding. It was why she cooked in the evenings. She needed to stay occupied.

They stood in awkward silence for a little while longer before a bark of laughter returned Lexa to the present.

“I should probably get Anya before she takes-, Raven? Home tonight.” Lexa admitted. Clarke smiled and nodded at that.

“I should probably make sure Raven gets home. She’s my roommate.” Clarke informed her.

They gave each other one last small smile before Lexa turned away and exited the backroom.

She found Anya and Raven laughing and leaning against the table. Lexa grabbed her sister and dragged her away, Anay protesting.

“I’ll call you!” Raven promised and Lexa heard. Anya stuck her tongue out at Lexa as she shook her head as they exited the shop.

“So thats the attractive brunette?” Raven turned to Clarke teasing her.

Clarke punched her arm.

“Help me fold and put away these tables.”


	7. Candle 10

Candle 10

Lexa returned to Sky Candles the next day at lunch to pick up her candle. 

She entered the shop the find her cousin Lincoln manning the store as well as a brunette guy with long hair.

Lincoln gave her a wide grin upon seeing her. 

“Clarke said you might be coming in to pick up your work. I’ll get it for you.” He stepped away from the counter and headed for the door to the back room.

Lexa took that time to browse the shop. She had come to pick up her own handmade candle but she did think her desk at work was missing something. Perhaps she could buy one of the more soothing scented or energetic candles for work. 

Lincoln returned just as Lexa had chosen a crisp scented candle. It smelled clean and would be a welcome addition to her cubicle in the office. 

Lincoln gave her a knowing smile when she approached the counter.

“They’re good aren’t they?” Lincoln remarked as he caught Lexa with the candle to her nose. He rang Lexa up, placing her candle in a bag and pulling out the one she made for her inspection. 

It wasn’t bad. The wick was a bit tilted and the wax a little uneven but overall the color was pleasing and Lexa had to admit, she enjoyed making it as much as learning the process of doing so. Lexa hummed her approval and took the bag from Lincoln.

“Clarke works tomorrow evening if you want to come around again.” Lincoln winked. Lexa colored at the comment. Did he know? 

“Has Anya been talking?” Lexa frowned at him.

Lincoln’s smile widened. 

“No. I just know you.” 

Lexa shook her head at him as she turned away. She waved at him over her shoulder as she left the shop. 

 

Clarke was enjoying a rare evening out at one of her favored cafes. She laid her sketchbook out on the table before her, a sketch pen in her hand. She eyed the patrons around her seeking out a muse. 

A brunette, back turned away from her caught her attention. She must have entered the cafe while Clarke was using the facilities. Clarke found the way her hair fell down her shoulders and back pleasing. She began to sketch, her eyes darting toward the woman’s back every so often.

Little did Clarke know Lexa had happened on this cafe as she wandered about after work. She had some time on her hands, Anya was working late and asked that Lexa drop off some takeout by her work. 

Rather than return straight home, Lexa walked the blocks not far from the office until she happened on this comfortable cafe. She had ordered a drink and chosen a seat by the window. She pulled out the book she sometimes carried in her bag. 

Usually she carried some economic or financial journal, a magazine on business but every now and then she picked up a work of fiction. Science fiction being her favored genre to read. 

Lexa pushed her reading glasses up on the bridge of her nose, intent on the book in her hands as she waited for her alarm to tell her it was time to order Anya some food and bring her some takeout. 

She shifted every so often, holding one position for too long could be uncomfortable. As she went to take another sip from her tea, she realized it was empty. Lexa shook the empty cup to be sure and stood glancing around the room for a disposal bin.

She froze when she saw the familiar head of blonde hair. Clarke sat two tables away in a corner, focused on what looked to be a sketchbook on the table before her. Lexa fidgeted nervously before remembering why she had stood in the first place. She spotted the disposal bin just as blue eyes looked up and caught sight of her. 

Clarke colored as she realized who she had been drawing the entire time. It was such a strange coincidence that Lexa was there. It was even stranger that Lexa had caught her eye, had been her muse as she sat in the cafe. 

Lexa dumped her cup in the disposal bin set just a ways away from Clarke, doing her best to remain calm. Clarke decided she had to say something as she closed her sketchbook.

“Lexa?” Clarke called to the other woman. Lexa froze in her steps and turned toward Clarke. She met Clarke’s eyes slowly. 

Clarke gave her a warm smile, one that Lexa could have sworn would have made the coolest winter hot. 

“Hi.” Clarke said brightly. She frowned at herself. She suddenly felt stupid. “I mean, I see you have finished your drink, would you like another?” 

Lexa eyed her for a moment, biting her lip. 

“I-, sure, Clarke.” Lexa felt a bit surprised that Clarke was offering. She was going to get another herself but if it meant Clarke was talking to her…

Clarke stood and joined her, grasping Lexa’s forearm in the usual spot. Lexa allowed herself to be led to the counter as Clarke ordered a drink for herself and another for Lexa.

“Join me.” Clarke implored and Lexa knew she should probably eescape before she made a fool of herself but Clarke’s welcoming eyes, soft smile and the way she still clung to Lexa's forearm mad it impossible for her to disagree.

“Let me grab my things.” Lexa returned to her table to pick up her messenger bag and her book. Clarke waited for her where Lexa had left her. She led Lexa back to her corner table, ushering her into the seat across from her. 

Lexa couldn’t help but notice Clarke’s outfit without the apron. Her eyes flickered to the low cut of her shirt before she colored and took a hasty sip of her tea. 

“Is this your first time?” Clarke questioned curiously and Lexa nearly sputtered. Clarke realized what she said and laughed at herself. 

“Sorry. I meant, I just, I come here all the time and I have never seen you in here.” Clarke mentioned. She frowned. 

“I sound like a cliche.” She pouted. 

Lexa relaxed. Clarke was cute when she was funny even if unintentionally. 

She shook her head. 

“No, I was walking by after work, looking for a place to hang out.” Lexa answered honestly. Clarke’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Do you live near here or something?” She wondered. 

Lexa bit her lip so as not to laugh.

“No I work near here.” Was her reply. 

“Oh.” Clarke nodded. “That makes more sense.”

“Do you live near here?” Lexa prodded. Clarke shook her head.

“My father worked nearby which is how I know about this cafe. He and I would come here sometimes.” Lexa had a feeling from Clarke’s tone that her father wasn’t an easy subject. She put that away as a conversation for later, if they had a later.

“It’s a comfortable little place.” Lexa offered. She felt it would probably do them well to change the subject for now. 

Clarke agreed. “I’ve maybe sold the owner a candle or twenty.”

Lexa realized then what the soft relaxing scent around the counter had been. She had noticed it beneath all the coffee and tea smells but it hadn’t really registered until Clarke said something. 

Lexa’s mouth quirked up in a small smile.

“You’re really good, you know that?” She commented. 

Clarke grinned at the compliment. 

“It is why I make them professionally.” Clarke said as seriously as she could, though her smirk belied any seriousness.

They were caught gazing at one another. Clarke noticing Lexa’s full mouth, her brown curls, her deep green eyes. She found her adorable in her reading glasses. Lexa meanwhile, was trying very hard not to look at the alluring cleavage peaking out of Clarke’s shirt.

Lexa’s alarm went off and she shook of the haze she felt pressing down on her. 

“That would be my signal to get Anya dinner.” Lexa sighed regretfully. She slid her book into her bag. 

“There’s a great place down the block, they serve grill items if Anya is up for that?” Clarke suggested. Lexa thought about it.

“Anya is a glutton so she will eat whatever I bring her.” Lexa assured her. As Lexa stood, Clarke stood as well. 

“Perhaps, I could show you? I wouldnt want you to get lost.” Clarke tried to hide her eagerness but truthfully, she wanted to get to know Lexa better. 

Lexa looked shy at the offer but pleased all the same. 

“I-, sure.” She watched as Clarke reached over and grabbed her sketchbook. Clarke tucked it under her shoulder and looped her forearm through Lexa’s. Lexa almost melted. 

“I’ll lead the way.”


	8. Candle 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light a candle if you're feeling down.

Candle 11  
Two days passed since Lexa had spent time with Clarke at the cafe. 

They had ordered food and Clarke walked with Lexa back to the office building, talking about anything they could. When they reached where Lexa and Anya worked, they parted ways. Clarke joked, “See you the next time you need a candle?”, Lexa laughed and replied, “I’ve ten of them already.”.

Two days and Lexa was already trying to make up an excuse to return to Sky Candles. She realized that she should have gotten Clarke’s phone number so that she could at least text her or call her, something.

Resolved, Lexa decided she would have to go back to Sky Candles and at least try to get a number. 

Even if it cost her every nerve she had. 

She picked up her work phone and made a call, having looked up Sky Candle’s phone number. 

“Sky Candles, Octavia speaking. How may I help you?” Octavia answered the phone, quickly issuing repeated lines. 

“Octavia? Hey, it’s Lexa.” Lexa spoke into the reciever. 

“Lexa! Clarke isn’t here right now. She will be this evening! You should totally come by! She hasnt stopped talking about you!” Octavia practically shouted into the receiver. Lexa cringed.

“Octavia! Not so loud!” She hissed into the reciever.

Octavia chuckled into the phone. 

“Nobody is in the shop.” She replied. “Seriously, come by later, my girl is mad crushing on you.” 

Lexa felt her heart pound. 

“You think so?” Her voice came out small, hopeful. 

“Girl has not been this excited about anyone new in a long time. I know so.” Octavia promised. 

Lexa couldn't stop the hope blooming in her chest. 

“I’ll stop by later.” She told Octavia. 

The phone clicked as they both hung up. Lexa took a few deep breaths. Clarke might be attracted to her. Clarke, according to her roommate and employee was crushing on her. 

She really hoped that was true. 

 

Later that evening Clarke was tending to the shop when she heard someone enter. She looked up to see the woman she had not been able to stop thinking about entering her establishment. 

Clarke couldn't stop herself from grinning.

“I was wondering if I would see you.” She teased. 

Lexa gave her a shy glance. 

“Didn’t know I’d be needing candles again so soon.” She joked. 

Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the air felt charged somehow. She caught herself staring, holding Lexa’s green eyed gaze. She had to jerk herself back to reality.

“Umm why don’t I show you a new scent?” Clarke frowned. She suddenly felt nervous. She hadn’t been with anyone in a few years. 

Clarke walked away and to the backroom. She picked up a tray laden with her latest “Harvest Candles” and carried them out into the store. Lexa was the only one in the shop so she wasn’t worried about giving a little preview.

Clarke placed the candles on the counter, she beckoned for Lexa to come around and join her. The candles hadn’t received her trademarked labels yet but they each had letter and number designations so Clarke would know which was which.

Clarke picked up one she jokingly called ‘Oktoberfest’ the scent ripe with dry grass, an undertone of lagers and ales and just a touch of dry leaves. She figured those that really enjoyed the festivities or wanted to be reminded would buy the candle or give it to their friends. She handed it to Lexa who took a whiff.

“Why does it almost smell like beer?” Lexa frowned. Clarke bit her lip. 

“It’s called ‘Oktoberfest'.” Clarke plucked the candle out of Lexa’s fingers. 

“Do you drink?” She wondered. 

“Wine with dinner. Sometimes I have a drink with Anya after a long day at work.” Lexa didn’t mention she also had a drink sometimes when something or someone like Clarke wouldn't stop invading her mind. 

Clarke accepted her answer. She handed Lexa a candle she named ‘Vineyard'. Lexa sniffed at it and laughed. 

“It smells like grapes but also like a winery.” Clarke nodded, pleased.

“I named it ‘Vineyard'.” 

Clarke gave Lexa candle after candle. There was one in particular Clarke hoped she would like. 

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed as she inhaled deeper into one. It was comforting and warm. Slightly musky and reminded her of sitting on a bench, perhaps cuddled in close to someone. 

“What’s this one?” Lexa asked.

“The ‘Lover’s Autumn Sweater’.” Clarke answered.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her.

Clarke quirked her own back.

“What? I was thinking about fall scents and I thought what better than stealing your significant other’s sweater and just inhaling at some point in the day and being reminded of them?” Clarke rambled, reddening as Lexa watched her silently. 

“I didn’t know you could be so romantic.” Lexa teased her. 

“Oh you have no idea.” Clarke returned. She was enjoying this side of Lexa. 

They were caught in silence again, gazing and gauging, trying to decide how to move forward. 

“Clarke-,” Lexa felt a rush of nerves. She looked down at the candle in her hand. 

“Can I keep this?” She felt disappointment in herself rise. She had been about to ask Clarke for her number but she couldn't. She was still afraid. 

Clarke gave her a pleased smile. 

“I hoped you would like it. Yes. Umm,” Clarke paused. “Hold on, I’m going to make a label.” 

Lexa waited while Clarke slipped into the backroom. Clarke returned after 10 minutes. She took the candle from Lexa and placed the label around the jar, her tongue sticking out as she did so. 

Clarke put the candle in a bag and handed it to Lexa. Their fingers brushed, both of them, breaths caught in their chests at the light touch.

“Anything else?” Lexa frowned, wondering what Clarke could mean. 

A customer entered the store breaking them out of their bubble. 

“I should help this customer.” Clarke sighed. 

“I should probably get home and make dinner.” Lexa admitted.

They exchanged one last glance before Lexa headed out of the door. She pulled the candle out of the bag when she stepped out to take a look at the label.

Instead of Sky Candles, written across the label was ‘Call or Text 425 - 123 - 1235’. 

Lexa grinned. She glanced through the window into Sky Candles. Clarke caught her watching her speak to the customer. She smiled back and winked. 

Things were not as scary as they seemed.


	9. Candles 12, 13, 14, & 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht traurig sein.  
> Zunde eine Kerze an.

Lexa spent the next day nerve-wracked over texting or calling Clarke to the point that it distracted her from her work. When she got home, she was still stressing out.

Anya noticed the lack of food being cooked when she arrived home. She found Lexa at the dining table and approached her sister from behind. Lexa held the candle with Clarke’s number in one hand, her phone in the other, her thumb wavering over the touch screen.

“Just text her.” Anya urged her over her shoulder. Lexa jumped, she hadn't even noticed Anya come in.

“What do I even say?” Lexa frowned at the candle and the screen, still hesitant.

“Hello usually works.” Anya shrugged. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found leftovers. She didn't cook. That's why she had Lexa. Before her sister, Anya ate take out or the nearest freezer meal.

Lexa pursed her lips and slowly typed in the number onto her phone. She paused.

“Dooo it or I will.” Anya threatened as she put her food into the microwave.

Lexa knew her sister. She wasn't about to allow for whatever embarrassment Anya came up with.

She went to her messages and quickly typed in a short “Hello” and sent the text.

“There. That wasn't so hard was it?” Anya teased. She pulled her food from the microwave and moved to sit across from Lexa at the table.

Anya waved her spoon at Lexa.

“From what I could tell, that Clarke girl likes you. Clearly she gave you her number.” Anya dug into her food. She was a ravenous eater.

Lexa’s phone buzzed.

 **Clarke** : Hi. Lexa?

Lexa fumbled to pick up her phone nervously.

 **Lexa** : Yes?  
**Clarke** : Thank god! Raven sometimes gives my number instead of her own to jerks at the bar that try to pick her up! I have to make sure.

Lexa couldn't help but smile a little at that.

 **Lexa** : Raven is your roommate right?  
**Clarke** : The very same! Umm…. I think she's into your… Sister? Anya?  
**Lexa** : …

Lexa glanced at Anya and raised an eyebrow at her. Anya raised an eyebrow at her.

“What?” She asked through a mouth full of food.

Lexa shook her head.

 **Lexa** : I can't see why  
**Clarke** : XD Seems like they would be a good match then!

Lexa began to relax. She didn't notice it, but she was smiling as she texted Clarke. Clarke was easy to talk to.

 **Clarke** : Coming by the candle shop anytime soon? ;)  
**Lexa** : haha I might be stocked up for a bit.  
**Lexa** : a few of my coworkers might show up soon though, they were asking where I got the candle at my desk.  
**Clarke** : you keep a candle at work?  
**Lexa** : it makes my cubicle smell good. I can't light it, obviously.  
**Clarke** : fire! In the office!

Lexa ended up leaving the table and in her room, bantering back and forth with Clarke. She didn't realize it, but conversation flowed easily between them.

They joked and conversed, and at times, Lexa wondered if Clarke was flirting.

 **Clarke** : are you going to the Ark City Fall Festival this weekend?

Lexa looked at the calendar she kept on her wall. She had forgotten about the festival. She hadn't gone since her parents died. She frowned. She remembered the festival, market stands, games, rides, people having fun. The last time she had gone her father had won her stuffed animal. She glanced at the worn raccoon at the corner of her desk.

 **Lexa** : I haven't gone in years.  
**Clarke** : …  
**Clarke** : I run a stand at the festival every year. You should come! Visit me! See my stand.

Lexa hesitated, thinking. She should really build new memories around the festival. Ones that didn't ache. Maybe with Clarke… She stopped. She was getting ahead of herself.

 **Lexa** : I'll be there. :)

 

Clarke was panicking. It was the first day of the Ark City Fall Festival and Finn hadn't shown up yet. She had set up her stand but she was the only one there. She needed the extra pair of hands.

Her relief came in the form of a brunette with brilliant green eyes. Lexa found her stand as Clarke worked with customer after customer. When a moment of peace finally settled Lexa approached her.

“Hi.” They both exchanged simultaneously, grinning, the air charged around them.

Clarke blushed.

“It's been very busy.” She gave Lexa an apologetic look.

“That's okay.” Lexa reassured her.

Clarke couldn't help it, Lexa's presence and quietness made her feel as if she could spill her every secret, her every problem, her every weakness. “Finn was supposed to be here but he isn't and I can't call Lincoln, because he’s working with clients and Octavia is at the shop.” Clarke blurted.

Lexa reached out and grasped Clarke's arm. Clarke began to calm.

“It's been a very busy, very frustrating day.” She confessed.

Lexa bit her lip.

“What can I do to help?” Lexa offered.

Clarke looked surprised.

“Oh! I can't do that to you, you should enjoy the festival!” Clarke told her.

Lexa shrugged.

“I think I would enjoy it more with you.” Lexa told her earnestly.

Clarke felt her breath catch. Was Lexa serious?

“I… Okay, umm come around the counter.” Clarke directed her.

Lexa complied and Clarke showed her where everything was. She showed her the containers holding candles and the lockbox for the money, Clarke's phone with her card swiper and the little cards they gave out with Sky Candles address and phone number on it. Clarke showed Lexa how to wrap and bag the candles. With people walking around the festival she didn't want them to drop their candle and shatter them.

Lexa helped the next customer with Clarke watching nearby. She was satisfied with her and grateful.

They worked together for the hours of the festival, chatting between customers and getting to know one another better.

“Why haven't you come to this festival in while?” Clarke asked Lexa at one point.

Lexa hesitated for a moment.

“I haven't been here since my parents died.” Lexa confessed.

“Oh.” Clarke understood. “My father died when I was 16.”

They gazed at one another, seeing two kindred souls, similar suffering. Clarke gave Lexa a comforting smile. She reached out and squeezed Lexa's forearm. They helped the next series of customers.

“Clarke?” Lexa spoke up after the next customer.

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke answered.

“Thank you.” Lexa gave her a small smile. Clarke was momentarily puzzled but when she saw Lexa smiling as she helped the next customer, she realized Lexa was actually enjoying herself.

They took a dinner break, Clarke fetching them something greasy and potentially heart attack inducing from a nearby stand. They ate, laughing as they pointed out food on each other's faces.

Wiping food from her face with a napkin, Clarke mentioned that she couldn't cook.

“I would definitely have to make something for you sometime.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke ducked her head.

“I would like that.”

They finished their day, Lexa helping Clarke close her stand as the festival came to a close for the day.

Clarke sighed.

“Let me at least pay you.” Clarke offered.

Lexa put up her hand.

“I had a great time.”

Clarke frowned.

“Hold on.” She turned back to one of the containers and dug through one, picking out four candles, placing them in a bag.

“If you won't accept payment, at least take these Fall Festival exclusives?” Clarke held the bag out to Lexa.

Lexa eyed the bag in Clarke's hand and quirked a small smile.

“Only because you insist.” She told her as she took the bag from her hands.

“Shall we?” Lexa offered. Clarke nodded and they began their walk out of the festival grounds to the parking lot. They stopped at the entry.

“I'm this way.” Lexa thumbed over her back.

Clarke nodded.

“I'm in market parking which is the other way.” Clarke told her.

“Umm, I don't work the stand on Sunday.” Clarke informed her.

Lexa waited.

“I mean, if you want, I can make up making you work the stand with me then.” Clarke babbled.

“Sure.” Lexa answered. She made up her mind and stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek.

“Goodnight.” Lexa felt her ears turn red as she pulled away. She promptly turned around and walked away.

“Goodnight.” Clarke called after her, pressing a hand to her cheek. Surprise written all over her face.


	10. Festival Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lot! I know it's been a few days….  
> It was my best friend’s 25th birthday this last week. I lost him 4 years ago. Needless to say, during the week of his birthday every year I get pretty depressed.  
> What I want to say right here is, if you have friends that you love, friends that you care deeply about, make sure they know how much you cherish them. How much they mean to you. We stand to lose the people we care about at any moment. Don't leave yourself wishing you had at least told them you loved them, appreciated them or shown them more that you cared. It can make a difference. For you, for them.  
> Anyways on with a much happier tale?

Lexa met Clarke at her candle stand at the festival grounds. Clarke stood on the edge of the stand, her face set, clearly upset with the long-haired young man working. 

“Finn! If you couldn't make it, you could have at least called! Do I need to start looking for two more employees to replace both you and Lincoln?” Lexa overheard as she approached the stand. Lexa stepped back and maintained a respectful distance after hearing Clarke’s tone. She watched as Clarke continued to chew out her employee until Clarke gave a final huff as he shrugged and whirled around. Clarke caught her watching.

“Lexa!” Clarke sighed. “I'm so sorry you had to see all of that!” 

Lexa shook her head. 

“It's okay I only heard a little before I umm, stepped back a bit?” Lexa gave her an apologetic smile. Clarke bit her lip.

“I really wish you hadn't had to see that side of me though.” Clarke pouted. She stepped over to Lexa and began to walk. Lexa got the idea and kept up beside her as Clarke began to browse stands within the fall festival.

“It's okay.” Lexa murmured. Though what she really wanted to say is that she had almost enjoyed watching Clarke. Seeing her be all assertive with that Finn guy had been kind of hot.

Clarke looped her arm through Lexa's own. Lexa felt herself blush.

“Come on, we can ride a few rides.” Clarke pulled her along towards the Ferris Wheel and other attractions. Lexa felt her stomach lurch. She hadn't been on a ride in years.

As Clarke tugged her into the line for the Ferris Wheel, Lexa wiped her palms on her pants. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't like the Ferris Wheel was dangerous. 

Clarke had a handful of tickets. It was early in the day, just a little after noon. She told Lexa they could ride the Ferris Wheel, ride a few more rides, play some games and eat something. 

She wanted Lexa to have the full experience of the festival. They were definitely going to be eating something terribly sugary later. 

“Are you nervous or something?” Clarke watched her with concern. 

Lexa let out the breath she had been holding.

“I might be, just a little.” She admitted.

Clarke grinned at her like she was the most adorable person she had ever seen. Lexa put her hands into her pockets and frowned, pouting. 

“It'll be okay, Lexa!” She reassured. “You're with me!”

Lexa raised an eyebrow incredulously at Clarke's wink. 

They climbed into their seat on the Ferris Wheel and Lexa realized how close she was to Clarke. Her stomach lurched as the ride moved upward, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was from the ride itself.

Clarke threw an arm across the back of the seat and looked out over Lexa's side of the ride. 

“Look!” She pointed. Lexa followed the direction of her finger, though she couldn't help but notice the proximity of Clarke as she leaned against her. She pointed at the skyline of downtown Ark City. 

Lexa eyed the skyline, doing her best not to breathe in Clarke's scent, but she couldn't help it. Clarke smelled of candle wax and cotton and like a fresh breeze on a summer day. 

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you the scent I keep in my room.” Clarke's whispered into her ear. Lexa shivered. Clarke drew back and watched her for a reaction. Lexa avoided her gaze, looking instead at the scene laid out before them.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked after a time.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Yes Clarke?”

“I… Am I reading you right?” Clarke frowned at her. Lexa turned to meet Clarke's gaze. 

“Clarke?” 

“It's just, the way we keep running into each other, the way we are around one another, I-,” Clarke hesitated. “I thought maybe you were interested?” 

Lexa's eyes lit up as it hit her. Clarke might be flirtatious and playful with her, but she too was nervous, for whatever reason.

“I am, Clarke.” Lexa held her gaze steadily as she said it, out loud. “I really like you, and I would really like to get to know you better.”

“As?” Clarke prodded.

“More than friends?” Lexa's look turned hopeful and bashful all at once and Clarke couldn't help herself. She surged forward and caught Lexa lips in a kiss, taking her by surprise.

Lexa stiffened then relaxed, pressing back. It wasn't a perfect kiss. It was a first kiss. They had time to learn one another, to figure out how the other liked to be kissed. Lexa realized how much she was ready and willing to learn if Clarke gave her a chance. 

“Sorry.” Clarke blushed as she drew back, she searched Lexa's face for any signs of discomfort. 

Lexa was still a little bit dazed.

“S’okay.” She finally mumbled out. Clarke bit her lips to keep from laughing at how dumbstruck Lexa looked. 

“I-, umm, I just I-,” Clarke stumbled over her words trying to explain. Lexa shook her head.

“Clarke.” Oh, Clarke really liked how Lexa said her name. 

“I liked it.” Lexa admitted softly. Clarke outright grinned at the admission. 

The ride came to an end and Lexa caught Clarke's fingers in her own, weaving them together as they exited. 

“I haven't had anything to eat yet.” She told Clarke. Clarke smiled at that. She loved the food of festivals like this, she could eat really unhealthy giant meals. 

Clarke tugged her along, talking about the greasiest and most unhealthy of the food stands she could think of along the way.

 

By the time the festival was ending, Clarke and Lexa had finally run themselves out of energy. 

“I really thought you were going to hurl on the Spinner!” Clarke laughed as they walked out. 

Lexa made a face.

“I almost did! I don't know I let you convince me to ride such a torture device!” 

Clarke threw her head back as she laughed, nearly dropping the stuffed lion Lexa won her in a festival game. Lexa caught the lion as it slipped. Clarke gave her a small smile as Lexa secured the animal in her arms.

“Keep him safe.” Lexa teased. Clarke hugged the little lion.

“He can be our little first date lion.” Clarke joked. 

Lexa paused in her steps.

“Was this a date?” She frowned. Clarke's heart jumped. Did Lexa not want it to be?

“It felt like one.” Clarke told her after they had stood silently for a little too long. 

“Then, it's a date.” Lexa nodded. 

“May I walk my date to her car?” Lexa asked as they reached the entrance to the festival grounds.

Clarke laughed. 

“Sure, but only if I can give my date a ride to her car, that way, we both get to our rides safely.” Clarke compromised. 

“I like the way you think.” Lexa held her arm out. Clarke understood and looped her arm through Lexa's. They walked quietly, enjoying the night, every so often glancing at one another, the stars and looking out for vehicles and people leaving the festival. 

Clarke unlocked her car using the clicker on her key ring. She stopped Lexa before she opened the door and pressed her against the side of her jeep. Lexa looked surprised but then her eyes fell to Clarke's lips. Lexa surged forward and Clarke met her this time. 

Clarke felt her heart hammer in her chest and her blood rushing in her veins and if she were honest, she hadn't felt such a rush while kissing someone in years. It was amazing. Lexa moaned. Clarke could have sworn that was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

They pressed and pulled, until Clarke pulled back. 

“I think if I keep going, we might not make it back to your car.” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa nodded, almost feverishly. Clarke went around to the driver’s side. Lexa climbed into the passenger’s seat.

The rode in silence, each lost in the rush of feelings they were bombarded with after the two kisses they had shared.

Lexa directed Clarke to her car, albeit distractedly and they nearly drove past it. 

“I had a great night, Clarke.” Lexa looked over at the blonde gripping the steering wheel pretty hard.

“I did too Lexa.” Clarke kept her gaze fixed on the road ahead of her.

“Clarke?” Lexa tapped her shoulder. Clarke looked over at Lexa. 

“I-,” Lexa hesitated. “Thank you.” 

“I have new memories now.” She gave Clarke a small smile. Clarke gripped the wheel tighter. 

“I'm trying really hard not to kiss you again, I think three is overdoing it for the first date? Or against date-ettiquette or something.” Clarke rambled. Lexa smiled at that. 

“Clarke, just kiss me.” She told her. 

Slower, and they met in the middle, each halfway. It was an explorational kiss. When Clarke opened her mouth as they pulled back and met for another kiss, Lexa slipped her tongue into Clarke's mouth, causing Clarke to moan. The sound was enough to make Lexa realize she might have no control when it came to Clarke. 

Lexa drew back.

“If we keep this up, I'll never make it home.” Lexa told her. Clarke chuckled at that.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” She joked with a wink. Lexa shook her head.

“Let me know you got home safe!” Clarke called after her as she got into her vehicle. Lexa waved to let her know she heard. As Lexa drove off, Clarke banged her head against the steering wheel.

She was totally doomed.


	11. Candle 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters will be coming very soon since we hit $80000 for the Trevor Project fundraiser.
> 
> Remember, We Deserved Better. 
> 
> Kru, you deserved better.

Anya plopped a candle right in front of Lexa as she worked on the paperwork sent home with her that day from her job.

“Clarke told me to give this to you.” Anya informed her as she pulled off her coat.

Lexa frowned at the candle.

“You went by Sky Candles?” Lexa looked confused. 

Anya shrugged. 

“I met Raven for dinner. She's covering shifts ever since that Finn guy quit.” Anya pulled out a drink. She had sent a text to Lexa earlier that day to eat without her. Now Lexa knew why.

“Ah.” Lexa had wondered if Clarke was getting anyone else besides herself to cover Finn’s shifts until she hired someone new. The guy had quit a day after the festival. That was 5 days ago.

The two of them had been texting back and forth but didn’t have time to go out. Clarke was working extra shifts now that Finn had left her hanging. Lexa had also gotten assigned to working the finances on a rather important account for the company she and Anya worked for. If she did well, she could get a chance at several other big and important accounts. That really shouldn't have kept her from seeing Clarke however. She was just so distracted recently. 

Anya sat across from her with a glass of wine. Anya eyed her sister like a bird eyeing its prey.

“So what's up with you and Clarke?” Anya went in for the kill. Anya always went in directly. 

Lexa shrugged. She concentrated on the forms in front of her. 

“Right. Is that why this candle is labeled, Lover’s Kiss?” Anya taunted.

Lexa looked up alarmed. She snatched the candle from Anya’s hands and found that it didn't say Lover’s Kiss, but Addictive Kiss. Her eyes widened. 

“Tell me, Lexa!” Anya demanded. 

Lexa growled. 

“Okay fine. We kissed, we went on a date to the Ark City Fall Festival.” Lexa confessed.

Anya, who had been drinking from her wine coughed and nearly choked. 

“You what?!!” She sputtered. 

“You didn't tell me!”

Lexa sighed.

“It's not like I asked her out.” Lexa muttered, forlorn. 

“You didn't ask her out?!” Anya exclaimed disbelieving. 

“Did she ask you?” Anya questioned. Lexa leaned back in her seat. She rubbed her face. 

“It-, we-, we went out, it turned into a date, we were flirting, we kissed, we kissed again, outside of her car and inside of her car.” Lexa was bad at explaining. 

Anya watched her as if she had grown two heads.

“You kissed in her car?” She asked disbelieving.

“She gave me a ride to my car.” Lexa shrugged.

Anya began to chuckle then to laugh. 

“Oh you've got it bad!” She guffawed. 

Anya rolled back and forth in her chair laughing. 

“Was it really ‘Addictive’?” She taunted. 

Lexa gave out an exasperated sigh. She thought back to that night. She had been doing her best not to, but the truth was, her mind continued to wander back to it. It was the reason she had even had to bring work home in the first place. 

She couldn't help but admit to it.

“Yes, Anya. It actually was.” 

Anya straightened and looked at her sister somberly for a moment. 

“Too bad you didn't ask her out yet. I can't pay for any dates until you do.” Anya glanced at the calendar in their kitchen. 

“You don't have long left.” 

 

Clarke was tired and stressing out. She had put out the advertisement for new hires two weeks ago. 

She had finally settled on three rather than two new employees after the process of interview. Octavia had been her first interviewer while she was the second. Raven stood in, working the store front while they did the interview process. 

Three part timers, all of them students. Two of them were in high school and one in college. Jasper and Maya were local high schoolers. Wells, a college student looking to make a little extra money while he finished school. Wells took evening classes so he could work more day shifts. She could have the teens work alternating evenings with herself or Octavia until they proved themselves. The Maya girl looked like she might be responsible enough to hold a closing shift on her own someday. 

Clarke had already called each of the new hires and let them know when to come in for their new shifts. She and Octavia would train and walk them through the first step of their employment. 

She looked down at her phone, frowning. She was exhausted, but there was a part of her that wanted, no, needed to call Lexa. 

Clarke bit her lip. Then she made a decision. She reached for her phone. 

It vibrated and went off just as she picked it up. She smiled as Lexa's name lit across the screen. 

She swiped, smiling as she answered.

“I was about to call you.” She informed Lexa. 

“You were?” Lexa sounded genuinely surprised. Clarke chuckled. 

“Is that really so hard to believe?” Clarke flirted. 

“Sometimes.” Lexa sounded insecure. Clarke tilted her head in question at that. 

“Did my gift not make you believe?” Clarke teased Lexa. Lexa groaned.

“Anya is going to keep teasing me relentlessly now.” Lexa pouted. Clarke grinned.

“Good. She can remind you.” Clarke joked. She heard Lexa mutter.

“What was that?” Clarke waited. There was a long pause. 

“As if I could ever forget.” Lexa finally answered. 

“Addictive.” Clarke responded.

She heard Lexa whine. 

“When can I see you again?” Lexa almost seemed to plead through the phone. 

Clarke looked at her schedule. 

“I just hired three new part-timers. Soon.” Clarke promised. 

“Soon.” She could hear Lexa hanging on to the single word with the promise. 

“Soon.” Clarke repeated. 

She needed it. They both needed it. It was the first in a long time. For both of them.


	12. Northern Lights

Northern Lights

To say Lexa was frustrated was an understatement. It had been three days since her conversation with Clarke over the phone.

They still hadn't made time for one another. 

Lexa decided she was done waiting. She stood outside of Sky Candles. She balled her hands into fists and straightened, marching in through the door.

To her chagrin, Clarke was nowhere to be seen. A young man with goggles on top of his head and a name tag with “Jasper” greeted her. 

“Welcome to Sky Candles, may I help you find anything?” 

Lexa sighed and shook her head. She decided to take a look around, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the store besides this newest employee, Jasper. Perhaps Clarke was in the back? She hoped.

To her disappointment, as she not-so-subtly browsed the shelves in the line of sight of the door to the back room, Octavia entered the store front, clearly still chewing her dinner.

“Lexa!” Octavia called to her when she noticed Lexa attempting to turn away quickly before she could see her.

“Hey! Clarke isn't here.” Octavia gave her a wide grin. Lexa frowned. Did everyone know? How did everyone know?

“Hey, Clarke likes you. She talks.” Octavia shrugged and reassured her. 

“She does?” Lexa didn't believe her.

Octavia nodded. “It's good. I haven't seen her excited about anyone in a long time.”

Her look turned stern.

“You hurt her and I will have to hurt you though.” Octavia told her very seriously. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her.

They stared one another down for a while. They both looked away at once. 

Lexa shook her head. 

“It would not be my intention to do so.” She told Octavia softly. 

Octavia accepted her answer with a nod.

“I can tell you where Clarke is right now.” Octavia offered.

“I-, wouldn't-, that's not-,” Lexa stumbled to speak.

Octavia stopped her.

“She hasn't had time to work on the books since Finn quit or to relax. She thought she would combine both. She would be-,” Lexa knew where she was. She turned away from Octavia and headed toward the store’s entrance. 

Octavia called after her as she hurried out, but Lexa was in a hurry. Her determination to see Clarke had broken a dam within her. 

 

Lexa looked through the glass of the Northern Lights Café and spotted Clarke in the corner she found her in the first time they had met here. 

A laptop was placed before Clarke. She wore reading glasses, paperwork strewn around her as she typed, glancing at pages, and drinking from a coffee cup as she worked. 

Lexa smiled. Clarke looked absolutely adorable. 

She entered the café and approached the counter, ordering an herbal tea. She made her way to Clarke's table only to find Clarke gazing at her with a dazzling grin as she neared. 

“Hey.” The word came out a bit breathily. 

“Hey.” Clarke bit her lip, her eyes lighting up. 

“How'd you find me?” Clarke wondered. 

“Octavia.” Lexa eyed the chair across from Clarke shyly. Clarke pushed the seat out and grabbed it, pulling it around to sit beside her. She patted it, beckoning Lexa. 

Lexa took the offered seat, eyeing the mess of paperwork surrounding Clarke.

“Want some help?” She offered. 

Clarke huffed. 

“I hate math and money and numbers.” She crossed her arms pouting at her laptop.

“Here.” Lexa set her tea down. 

“Let me see?” She held her hand out for Clarke to push the laptop over to her side of the table. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke gave her a questioning look.

Lexa gave her a small smile.

“Well it is kind of what I do.” 

“Well okay then.” Clarke pushed the laptop over to Lexa. 

Lexa looked over the spreadsheet on Clarke's laptop. Her frown deepening as she went.

Clarke began to squirm. 

“Lexa?” 

“Clarke, may I make a suggestion?” Lexa asked her after a time. 

Clarke looked confused. 

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile. 

“It's nothing with your numbers, you would do better with a different budget layout for your spreadsheet. Do you mind if I tweak this?” Lexa offered. 

Clarke thought about it for a moment. Lexa thought she looked cute when she was confused. 

“Sure.” She answered after a moment. 

Lexa began typing and made the changes, inputting the proper formulas Clarke would need and creating ways for Clarke to more clearly view how her finances were doing week to week, month to month. She made it easier for Clarke to simply input numbers rather than what she had been doing before which had likely been causing her all of her headaches, manually adding and subtracting everything up on her own. With some formula inputs and clicks, additional formatting tweaks, and the insertion of graphs so that Clarke could physically view what was going on with her money, Lexa created a beautiful, easy to use spreadsheet. 

“Okay this should be a lot better.” Lexa smiled over at Clarke. Clarke looked at her in awe.

“I had no clue how to work any of that!” She gestured at the laptop. “You come in and wow!” 

Lexa blushed. 

“It's just a basic budget spreadsheet.” Lexa murmured. 

“Basic was what I was doing.” Clarke indicated the screen.

“Show me how to use it?” 

Lexa led Clarke through the pages of the spreadsheet she had created, where to input wages, money made, money spent, where the outcome of each would come out, where to click to view the graphs. How to get it month by month vs week by week. 

“This is going to make my days off so much easier!” Clarke exclaimed. 

Lexa frowned. 

“You do this on your day off?” She asked.

“Well it took too long to do during work days.” Clarke admitted. 

Lexa tapped the screen. 

“With this you could easily do this during work hours.” Lexa informed her. Clarke dropped her mouth in surprise.

“Could it really?” She seemed genuinely amazed at the thought of not having to do work on her day off. 

Lexa nodded. She was sure in her abilities to create these things.

Clarke flung her arms around her neck. 

“Lexa! Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou.” She rambled into Lexa's neck. “I could sleep in! I-, I could-,” 

Clarke's eyes widened. She drew back her fingers gripping Lexa's shoulders. 

“We could go on that date!” Clarke turned to her laptop. She saved the spreadsheet and began to gather her papers and stack them up. She pulled a messenger bag out from behind her seat.

“Now?” Lexa watched Clarke as she hurried to put her stuff away.

“I mean-, Lexa, only, if you want?” Clarke sat back down. She looked unsure. 

Lexa felt a slight heaviness weigh on her. She had hoped to be the one to ask for their next date, but if Clarke wanted this now, why wait?

“Of course Clarke.” She gave her a sweet smile. 

“What do you want to do?”


	13. City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> When I began writing 27 Candles, Lexa had died and I needed to heal, like so many of you needed.  
> Like so many of those on social media, I wanted to help bring light to the BYG Trope, and how lgbt media is often written affects us. I helped with trends, helped form a trend team, did whatever I had to in order to make these things known and to help myself heal. This fic was part of that.  
> It's been over a year since my last update. Since then, I made it my goal to become a writer, whether of novels, screenplays, and other media wherein I can write us happy endings. I began college in fall of 2016 in the hopes of refining my skill and finding inspiration.  
> I have also created other goals that involve bringing more lgbt media to us, because I too, starve for stuff to watch that has characters I can relate to.  
> Lexa meant a lot to me. Clexa did. It has been a long road, one that was full of pain, hard work, and often times, headaches as I try to get others to understand what we deal with, and why it is important to change it.  
> Since March of 2016, I went to Clexacon. I wrote and gave a speech at school about the trope. I hope one day, to provide you all with media you can maybe find a piece of yourself in, or at least enjoy.  
> I hope to meet some of you at Clexacon 2018. I plan to be there.

City Lights

Clarke stopped them in front of a familiar Pool Hall, bar and grill, Grounders. Lexa smiled at the sign. It was one of Anya’s favorite hole in the wall places to grab a drink and play a few rounds. Lexa sometimes met her there after work.

She rolled her eyes at Clarke.

“Grounders?”

“It’s got good, greasy burgers, and cheap drinks.” Clarke shrugged.

“And pool tables.”

Lexa laughed a little at that. She couldn’t deny enjoying the drinks too.

Clarke dragged her in. At the door, a hostess met them and asked for ID. Grounders was a 21 and up establishment because of the easy access to alcohol. Clarke paid the hostess for two hours at a table.

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous?” Clarke asked as she dragged her over to their designated pool table.

Lexa shook her head. She would enjoy spending any time she got with Clarke. Doing whatever Clarke wanted.

The hostess brought over their pool balls and asked for their drink orders. Lexa was impressed by Clarke’s order of whiskey, neat. Lexa looked over the drink menu a moment before ordering a Daquiri. At Clarke’s raised eyebrow, Lexa shrugged.

“I like them.” Anya always poked fun at her drink choices too.

Clarke smirked. “I understand, they’re _delicious_.”

Lexa almost shivered at the way Clarke said delicious. Was it getting warm in here, or was it Clarke?

Clarke bit her lip and Lexa found herself zeroing in on the action. It was most definitely Clarke.

She stood, needing to distract herself from seizing Clarke and making out with her in the middle of Grounders. She eyed pool cues until she found one she thought might work for her. Lexa didn’t notice Clarke come up behind her until she was backing up, cue in hand. A hand reached out and gripped her elbow, preventing her from bumping into Clarke entirely.

“Careful there.” Clarke whispered smoothly into her ear. Lexa shivered at the contact. Clarke stepped around her, reaching out to grab her own cue, still cupping her elbow.

They walked back to the table, Lexa aware that Clarke was completely within her element as Clarke had her hand wrapped up in her own.

Their drinks awaited them as the returned to their table. Clarke reached over and picked up her drink, throwing it back in one swift movement. Lexa was impressed. Clarke seemed to be no stranger to a hard drink. Lexa took a sip of her own daquiri. It wasn’t too bad for the cheap alcohol Grounders used.

Lexa began racking balls while Clarke watched.

“You want to break?” Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head.

“You first.”

She stepped back as she watched Clarke lean over. Lexa smirked. She had wanted to see Clarke like this, but didn’t think she would be seeing it so soon.

Clarke threw blonde hair over her shoulder and peeked back at Lexa.

“Enjoying the view?” She joked.

Lexa blushed. She had been caught.

She didn’t deny it, however. “Very much.”

She ignored the crack in her voice. Thankfully Clarke did too. She turned back to concentrating on hitting the cue ball. Once again, Lexa was impressed as three separate balls went into pockets.

Clarke straightened and stepped over to Lexa.

“Solids.” She leaned in toward her. “I hope you can keep up.”

 

An hour later, and Lexa was giving Clarke a run for her money. They took a break as they ate, having ordered some fries.

Every so often, Clarke would break Lexa’s concentration during the game, leaning down to whisper in her ear, brushing against her, or even just standing across from her as she moved to hit a ball into a pocket. Lexa was growing frustrated at first, until she realized after brushing up against Clarke, that Clarke was just as distracted by her, as she was in reverse.

Two could play that game.

They sat beside one another as they shared fries. Grounders was known for giving enormous quantities of fries to customers.

Clarke would, every so often, slide her foot up Lexa’s leg. Lexa was leaning into her, enjoying the frequent brush of Clarke’s fingers along her back and any other contact Clarke was giving to her. It was comforting.

“I’m having a good time.” Clarke told her, softly. Lexa knew it wasn’t alcohol speaking. Clarke switched to water after her second shot of whiskey. _Gotta drive home._

Lexa turned to face her and smiled.

“Kiss me?” She asked, shyly. A small smile lit up Clarke’s face.

She leaned over and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Lexa’s mouth that left her breathless. As she pulled away, Lexa pulled her back in with a hand to the back of her neck. This kiss was deeper, and more urgent.

A noise at the back of Clarke’s throat left her wanting. She pulled away. They were in danger of moving much too quickly.

“Sorry.” Lexa said through a thick throat. She wanted to continue kissing Clarke, but there were things still holding her back. She was falling hard and fast.

Clarke shook her head.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” She licked her lips. Lexa followed the action, drawn to her lips again.

Lexa cleared her throat. It was like dragging herself through concrete to pull herself out of the seat and away from Clarke, but she managed it.

She held a hand out.

“Let’s keep playing.” She told her.

 

They left Grounders after their time was up, walking under the city lights. Their cars were still parked along the street outside of Northern Lights café. Clarke held Lexa’s hand as they walked, the two of them enjoying each other’s company as they returned to their vehicles.

“So, when are you free again?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged.

She looked up at the darkened sky, that she could see beyond the skyscrapers surrounding them.

“Weekends are usually free.”  She gave Clarke a shy smile.

Clarke nodded, ducking her head.

“I’ll call you.” Clarke promised.

Clarke held onto her fingers as they reached their cars. It seemed neither woman wanted to leave the other.

Clarke hesitated, before speaking what seemed to be on both of their minds.

“Is it weird to be so clingy so early?”

Lexa let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

Clarke chuckled, it was a nervous sound.

“I’m not ready to watch you leave me for the night.” Clarke admitted. Lexa’s heart tightened at the admission. A small touch of panic threaded her veins. She took a deep breath. She calmed herself.

“I feel the same.” Lexa found herself confessing. “It scares me, a little.”

Clarke reached out to cup her jaw.

“You don’t have to fear me, Lexa.” She tried to reassure her. Lexa leaned into the touch, despite her reservations.

“I’m trying.” She told her. “There are just, some things I’m trying to work through.”

Clarke nodded. She leaned into Lexa until their foreheads were touching.

“We’ll go at your pace.” She whispered. “You decide when you’re ready for the next step, whatever those are, with what’s happening between us.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at those words. Clarke made her feel safe. She closed her eyes, memorizing the moment.

She reached out and cupped Clarke’s jaw, pulling her into a deep kiss, tongue sliding into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke sucked on the muscle and Lexa found herself moaning, realizing she quite liked the action.

They pulled apart after several more moments of being lost in the other.

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. She pulled them up to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

“Thank you for understanding.” She told her.

“Of course.” Clarke didn’t hesitate to answer.

They whispered their goodnights and let each other go, parting their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I kinda based Grounders on a Pool Hall me and my best friend used to frequent when were stationed in Virginia for the Navy. We'd pay for 2-3 hours, play pool, drink tf out of whatever alcohol, and give each other shit. I miss it.


	14. Storm Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I don't celebrate the winter ones, except New Years, but I know people like them. I hope you all have a good time! For those of you who have hard times because of family, remember: you don't need that negativity in your life, and I hope you find ways to avoid them some day, because you deserve to have a good time.

Storm Candles

Lexa nervously wiped a cleaning cloth over the kitchen counter for what was probably the hundredth time that evening. Delicious aromas filled the air, the dinner she was cooking, a meal for two, was awaiting the arrival of the second guest.

“That counter won’t get any cleaner. This place is always immaculate.” Anya teased her.

Anya was done up, her coat held in her arms.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you going to be late for your date?”

Anya shrugged. “Raven is picking me up. She’s dropping Clarke off.”

Lexa turned to her sister in surprise.

Anya gave her a knowing smirk.

“I’ll pay for your next date. You asked her on this one, but you didn’t ask her on the first two, so I’m going to count it as a win/loss. With three days left.” Anya teased. Lexa shrugged at her sister.

“It’s not feeling like much of a loss at all.” She told her. She felt good. Clarke made her feel at ease. A small smile drifted onto her lips as she thought of her. Anya rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

“Oh, they’re-,”

A knock at the door interrupted her. Anya opened the door without ceremony. The sight of a rain-drenched Raven and Clarke greeted them in their doorway.

“I hope you have an umbrella!” Raven shook out her wet, black coat, droplets splashing in their doorway. She threw her brown hair over a shoulder and twisted it, getting rain all over their doormat.

Clarke pushed past Raven into the apartment, her curls a mess of frizz, with droplets of dew clinging to the strands of hair. Lexa thought she looked beautiful, despite the rain.

“You ready to go?” Raven asked Anya. While Lexa had been watching Clarke step into her domain, Anya had found an umbrella and pulled on her rain coat.

Anya smirked. “We can always go to your place if the rain gets to be too much.”

Raven laughed. “Yeah. Let’s leave these two alone for the night.”

Lexa shook her head, but saw Clarke smiling at her. Her gut twisted.

As they left, Clarke removed her coat. Lexa took it and placed it on one of the coat hooks they kept by the door.

Clarke hummed.

“Something smells _amazing.”_ Her voice lowered an octave on the word, amazing. Lexa wondered if she could get Clarke to sound like that more often.

“I thought you might like it.” Lexa led Clarke into her kitchen. Clarke settled on a bar stool, watching as Lexa pulled out a corkscrew. She’d already had wine and wine glasses set out for their date.

She handed Clarke a wine glass, receiving a smile in return.

“Fancy.” Clarke whispered.

“A toast. To date three.” Clarke joked.

Lexa grinned at that. She tapped her glass against Clarke’s.

“And to many more after that.” She offered up, hopefully. Clarke agreed and took a sip of her wine.

Lexa turned away after taking her own sip to complete preparation of their meal. It wasn’t anything too fancy. A simple brown rice and stir-fried vegetables, with citrus flavors and spice to add something that was both a kick and sweet. She plated the foods artfully. Anya sometimes joked that if accounting didn’t work out, Lexa should open a restaurant.

Lexa set the plate before Clarke and settled next to her at the bar.

“This looks _delicious._ ” Her voice lowered again. Sending that desire through Lexa again to hear her voice sound like that, over and over again.

“It’s nothing.” Lexa ducked her head, bashfully. She enjoyed cooking.

Clarke tapped Lexa’s knee. Lexa met her eyes.

“I can’t cook at all.” Clarke smiled. Her gaze fell to Lexa lips. She inhaled deeply, before turning back to her plate. She scooped up a forkful of food before taking a bite.

The hum she made as she ate, set Lexa’s insides on fire. Lexa turned her focus towards her own food. She didn’t realize how sexual Clarke could make eating sound.

“This is _so good,_ Lexa.” Clarke had somehow moved closer to Lexa, so that their thighs touched.

“How aren’t you a chef?” She wondered.

Lexa shrugged.

“I like to cook, but I also like numbers. I’m good at them. I-,” Lexa stopped, thinking. “They’re practical. Necessary. People need accounting.”

Clarke nodded, accepting her answer. She took a few more bites.

“I know I would still be suffering if not for your help.” Clarke admitted.

Lexa felt warm. It felt like a compliment, for Clarke to tell her how much she helped her.

Thunder crashed outside, the rumble of the storm felt as if it traveled through her apartment, startling the two women.

“Seems like this is going to be a pretty bad storm.” Clarke remarked. She glanced around, nervously. Lexa eyed her movements, noticing how Clarke’s fingers shook as she took her last bite of food.

“Do storms bother you?” Lexa wondered.

Clarke swallowed. Thunder crashed overhead again, and the lights flickered. Clarke took a deep breath.

“Maybe.” Was all she said, though she wrapped her arms around herself.

Lexa pushed her plate away, and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. She wanted to make Clarke feel safe somehow. Cleaning allowed her a moment to think.

Mind made up, Lexa came back around the bar and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“Do you just, want to, I don’t know, curl up on the couch?” Lexa asked. The lights flickered again. She could hear the storm getting stronger, the rain pelting the windows, as lightning flashed frequently.

Clarke nodded. Lexa led the way into the sitting room she shared with Anya. She settled Clarke on the couch, pulling the throw that laid over the back of it off and settling in beside her. Clarke easily settled back against her, allowing Lexa to wrap her arms around her and cover them with the throw.

“Is this better?” Lexa whispered. Her fingers rubbed soothingly against Clarke’s arms.

Clarke sighed.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She took one of Lexa’s hands and laid the palm against her stomach. They moved around until they were in a position, with Clarke’s back to Lexa’s front.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asked after some silence.

“Not yet.” Clarke answered. Lexa liked that answer. It meant that Clarke thought she might tell her sometime.

The lights flickered, then went out. Lexa groaned.

“I should get some kind of light going.” Lexa whispered. Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s hand.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m just going to get some candles.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. Clarke loosened her grip. They sat up, and Lexa stood, shifting around the room, searching for what she would need.

She had bought a box of matches after all the candle shopping she’d been doing at Sky Candles. She kept them in a drawer in the kitchen. Lexa hurried into the kitchen to retrieve them. There were a few candles in the sitting room, placed there by Lexa. When Lexa returned to the sitting room, she found Clarke holding one, a small smile lighting up her face.

“Really got into my candle shop, eh?” Clarke smirked at her.

Lexa ducked her head.

“They really are amazing.” Lexa lit two other candles in the room, before kneeling in front of Clarke. She lifted the candle from Clarke’s fingers, striking a new match and lighting it, setting it down on the end table beside them.

When she turned, Clarke watched her with a hunger in her eyes. One that Lexa was shaking to answer.

Lexa leaned up, snaking a hand up Clarke’s chest. Clarke shivered, her lips parting as she reached down, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s torso, dragging Lexa into her, legs parted as she leaned back. Lexa fell into the kiss, her tongue sliding into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke moaning in the back of her throat. Lexa’s fingers dragged through Clarke’s hair as she laid kisses on Clarke’s mouth, across her jaw, and down her throat.

Clarke gasped. She gripped Lexa’s shoulders and pushed her back, stopping her.

Lexa bit her lip. She looked down at Clarke, confused.

“Is this okay?” She wanted to be sure of what Clarke wanted.

Clarke nodded.

“Just, let’s keep this at makeout, and maybe a little more? For today?” Clarke wasn’t helping Lexa cool down, however, her hips would jerk beneath Lexa, every now and then, like she was holding back.

Lexa understood, though. She moved slower this time, pressing her lips almost painstakingly gentle to Clarke’s mouth and skin, allowing Clarke to lead. Clarke’s hips would jerk. Her hands slipped beneath Lexa’s shirt, fingers skating down her spine. Lexa, in return, caressed Clarke’s face, then leaned back on her heels, placing her hands at the bottom of Clarke’s shirt.

Silently, she awaited permission. Clarke grabbed her hands, and pushed them up, under her shirt. Lexa snaked her hands up under the cloth until they met soft flesh. She had noticed Clarke didn’t seem to be wearing a bra, and was glad to find her suspicions to be true.

Clarke threw her head back. Moaning. Lexa didn’t know how she was going to resist going further, but she would. It was amazing enough, just to watch Clarke like this, writhing beneath her as Lexa gripped at the globes beneath her palms. Her thumbs rubbing over peaks that hardened beneath her touch. Clarke’s hips jerked beneath Lexa’s own. Lexa bit her lip, until she leaned over, taking Clarke’s lips with her own.

Clarke’s own hands came to press against Lexa’s chest. The skin bared as their shirts rode up sliding against one another, causing Lexa to pull away from kissing Clarke, reveling in the feel of having her against her.

Lexa slowed down. She needed to, or she would want more. Her kisses softened and slowed. Clarke’s fingers slid down until they were softly playing at the muscles on her abdomen.

They shifted until they lay beside one another, placing soft kisses against mouths, eyelids, cheeks.

“Feel good?” Lexa whispered.

Clarke stretched, and groaned.

“Much better.”

The lights flickered on. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead.

“How about, I turn these lights off, and we go back to cuddling, and maybe go to sleep?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded.

“I doubt Raven’s going to be driving in this.” Clarke told her. Lexa smiled at that. She also knew Anya probably persuaded Raven to have a night in, knowing her own sister.

Lexa got up and turned off the lights around the apartment. She blew out all but one candle, leaving the one on the end table beside the couch burning its wick.

Lexa settled in, front-to-front besides Clarke. Clarke tucked her head in beneath Lexa’s chin as Lexa wrapped an arm around her. She felt, safe, even if it was her, making someone else feel safe.  


End file.
